


Victoria's Secret

by ColorlessPalette



Category: Eye Candy (TV), Naomi and Ely's No Kiss List (2015), The Boy Who Cried Werewolf (2010), The Rocky Horror Picture Show: Let's Do The Time Warp Again (2016), Victorious (TV), Zoey 101, iCarly
Genre: Animal Transformation, Background Het, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, Don't Judge Me, Existential Angst, Femslash, Fist Fights, I Tried, Identity Issues, Inspired by Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Mild Blood, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse, Possible Character Death, Self-cest, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorlessPalette/pseuds/ColorlessPalette
Summary: Local Nickelodeon actress absolutely destroys the fabric of reality.





	Victoria's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> My demented brain and I have been thinking this stupid concept over and decided to post it on the internet. After all, nothing can go wrong!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You tackled my grandmother..."

_Whap!_

_WHAP!_

Shelby Marx seemingly tore into the punching bag with her fists, knuckles ablaze and eyes ignited with fiery fighting spirit. The weekend so far had been a blur; a bottomless pit of boxing matches and endless training. And yet, one event stood out. Only one, and Shelby didn’t want to remind herself of it. It had happened so fast… faster than the punches she mashed out into her tear stained pillow the day Shelby found out about it. 

Even thinking about it now hurt. The masochistic pain of her exercise wore out and her chest filled with negative emotion. The girl’s knuckles weren’t the only things that were white; the blood drained from Shelby’s cheeks so fast that she might get a head rush. Her, the most famous teenage boxer! Letting out an angered scream, Shelby punched the bag with such rigor and force that it loosened from its suspended chain. She then delivered a deadly kick, had it been a living specimen, to the top of the bag and sent it sprawling onto the ground, bleeding sand and buried by metal chain bits. Shelby breathed quite heavily, her chest expanding and fighting for all of the air in the room as beads of sweat made their way down her body in an attempt to calm her down. 

“How you feeling, Marx?” 

Shelby turned to see a tall, Latin American man standing with his arms crossed, sleeveless shirt exposing his tattoos. Despite his no nonsense stance, he wore a soft look on his rather rough face. The boxer sighed and draped a white raggedy towel over her shoulder, occasionally dabbing her face with a loose corner. “I’m not really feeling,” she replied, “I’m kind of just existing. Here in this space… with you.” 

If anybody else had been in the room with her, this would sound like a typical angsts teenage response. But Juan was not just anybody else. He unfolded his arms and walked over. “Listen Shelby, I know it’s been hard ever since…” 

“Don’t,” she growled. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” 

Juan ignored her command, though his eyes darkened with regret. “She wouldn’t have wanted you to feel this way.” 

It was a mistake that he especially should have seen coming. Alas, it was too late. Shelby clawed the towel off of her shoulder and stomped close to her personal trainer until the boxer’s face was right against his. “Listen, Juan. You listen to me right now,” Shelby hissed. “You don’t know her like I do. You never will, so don’t even try to talk about what she would have wanted, Juan.” 

Raising a finger dangerously close to his eye, she concluded with, ‘And I’ll feel however I want to feel,” before storming away, swiftly moving the bag aside with her foot. The man simply shook his head and took to cleaning up the massacre that had just occurred. Picking up the contents in the punching bag, he wondered if that’s how Shelby felt right now: one insignificant grain of sand lost in a sea of more insignificant companions. 

He tried not to think about it too much. 

Meanwhile, Shelby couldn’t move. She couldn’t cry; her tear ducts had been stripped of their functions ever since her grandmother’s casket was lowered into the ground. Part of her thought there might be some truth to Juan’s words, that her grandmother would be heartbroken to see descendant waste her life away, drunk on guilt and denial. The boxer dragged her usually athletic body off of the bed and picked up a photo. The image was simple; her grandmother was sitting on a chair, sitting with an infant version of the girl gripping the frame. And yet, what may be simple to one can speak volumes to another. Shelby carefully placed the photo into a drawer near her bedside and skimmed over the others. Painful memories of more carefree times, mostly. But as she continued looking, something caught her eye. 

Shelby knitted her brow as she analyzed the picture. It was of herself, at her most recent boxing match. Not much was unusual until she got to the edge of the photo, and saw a peculiar thing. Off in the crowd, but still close enough to be seen clearly, a girl about her age was cheering. Something clashing occured in Shelby’s mind... 

When she looked at the girl, she saw just another fan. 

When she looked at the girl, she saw herself, in two places at once. 

Already being paranoid with the death of her grandma, this revelation that another person had the exact same face as her shook her to the core. Sweat broke out in greater quantities than her workout had produced, and a sickening chill crept up her spine. Shelby’s bandaged hands gripped the sides of her head, trying to keep it from splitting apart at the seams. Was it a trick of the light? A glitch in the lens, perhaps? Maybe Shelby was spiraling further into paranoia, but something about this situation set off alarm bells in her head. 

“What the hell is going on here?” she whispered to herself as she slowly backed away from the picture. The sound of a doorbell ripped her from insanity and startled her once more. “Who’s there?!” she yelled, fists up and feet moving down the stairs at a rapid pace. 

“Um… if you’re not in the mood for visitors I can just-” A familiar voice trailed off outside of her front door, causing Shelby to nearly rip it off its hinges. 

“Carly?” 

The web show star stood awkwardly with a bouquet of flowers and a basket of cookies. “Hey, Shelby… you feeling okay?” 

Instantly picking up what Carly was getting at, Shelby’s face faltered. “To be completely honest with you, no. No I am not.” 

“I’m so sorry about your grandmother,” Carly said sadly. She stretched out her arms meekly for a hug, but instead Shelby grabbed the flowers and cookies from her hands. “Oh, um, that’s fine too.” 

“Chocolate chip, I see,” the boxer muttered to herself. She looked deeper into the basket, curious. There was something at the bottom. Fishing her hand in, Shelby pulled forth a note. She looked at Carly, who smiled once again. “Thank you for everything, but I… I’ll read this later.” 

Carly nodded. Words didn’t need to be exchanged for her to understand her friend’s feelings. Shelby gripped onto something else and produced a half eaten raisin bread toast. 

“Um…” 

Carly’s face burned. “Oh god I’m so sorry! That must have been left in there from last-” 

“It’s okay, Shay,” Shelby replied. “I’ll probably just give it to Juan.” Juan. She’d been a real bitch to him, hadn’t she? 

Quickly shaking the thought out of her mind, she unintentionally let the irrational part of her brain take her for a ride. “Carly, I need your help with something. I’m not gonna sugarcoat it, because it’s been screwing with my head.” 

“I’ll try to help any way I can.” 

Shelby led the other girl to her bedroom, where she showed her the photo in all its supernatural glory. When Carly locked eyes with the girl in the background, she squinted in disbelief. “I know, crazy right?” Shelby asked. 

Carly, seemingly ignoring her, took the photo into her own hands. “I swear I’ve seen this girl somewhere before…” 

“It’s cause she looks exactly the damn same as me.” 

Carly sat down on Shelby’s bed. “No, it’s not that…” 

At this, the brunette’s ears perked up. “So you’ve really seen her before?!” 

The virtual star’s brown eyes shot open as she came to a dawning realization. The house party. Her two timing ex. That song they sang together… what was her name again? Toni… Terry… 

“Tori. Tori Vega.” 

So that was this girl’s name. Shelby stared at the girl in the picture. Whether her frame was actually getting more blurry or it was just her mind playing tricks on her, she wasn’t sure. But Shelby did know one thing… she had to find that girl. Lifting the picture to level her eyes, she had more questions than answers, and she assumed that Carly could bring her to the opposite. 

“Tori Vega…” Shelby said under her breath. “Who the hell are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to keep updating, but idk I have a thing coming up soon... we shall see.


End file.
